


Gentle Care

by CatheRinRin



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Caretaking, Daddy Kink, Domestic Fluff, Hand Jobs, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 11:41:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7313863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatheRinRin/pseuds/CatheRinRin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I know you're a big boy, Spencer. Is there anything wrong with wanting to make my boyfriend a home cooked meal?"</p><p>~<br/>Takes place after the first episode of season 5. Spencer gets shot in the leg, and Derek just wants to take care of him. insane cute fluff cause I'm obsessed with these two now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gentle Care

“You know, Derek I’m not an invalid. I can take care of myself.”

Reid stood in the doorway, holding onto his crutches tightly and huffed as he watch Morgan waltz around his kitchen as if it were his own. And while the food he was making looked pretty good, that wasn’t the point. He watched Morgan flutter around, grabbing spices out of the grocery bag and adding them to the stir fry on the burner. He turned to give Reid a small smirk before going back to cooking, and Reid couldn’t help but find himself blushing.

“I know you’re a big boy, Spencer. Is there anything wrong with wanting to make my boyfriend a home cooked meal?”

Reid figured he would never get used to hearing that. Ever since their beautiful night of passion where Reid confessed his feelings for his fellow profiler, Morgan had taken it upon himself to refer to Spencer whenever he could as his boyfriend in private. Of course the two of them kept it a secret from the others, not wanting to have word get out and have either one of them in trouble for fraternization. Even though the others wouldn’t mind, it still was too risky, and the two of them were skilled enough to try and hide a relationship.

Even if mutual feelings weren’t as easy to hide, as long as the others didn’t know a relationship was going on, Reid hoped they’d be safe.

“Making me dinner wouldn’t be so suspicious if you haven’t been over at my apartment every day, since I got home.”

These last few days had been hard on all of them. Hotchner was still recovering himself from the stab wounds Foyet gave him, and Reid had been released only a week ago to go home. Everyone was on edge, and Reid didn’t feel like it was appropriate for Morgan to be coddling to his every need when he was probably needed somewhere else.

Morgan turned the burner on low, and walked over to Reid. His expression was kind, gentle, but serious. The kind he’s only ever saved for Spencer. “It’s not that I don’t think you’re capable of taking care of yourself, but you got shot Reid, and you’re still not a hundred percent. Is it bad that after all the shit that’s happened, I want to take care of you and make you feel special? You can’t tell me if our roles were switched you wouldn’t be doing the same for me, because I know you would.” And Spencer couldn’t really debate that. He would do the same for Derek in a heartbeat.

Derek leaned in to ask permission for a kiss, and Spencer obliged, enjoying how sweet and caring it was. Derek smiled, “I wanna take care of my pretty boy, so why don’t you just sit down and I’ll bring us some food and we can put on a movie.”

Spencer couldn’t stop the smile from spreading on his face and the warmth he felt. Derek always found a way to do that to him. So Spencer hobbled over to the couch and sat down, Derek following shortly with two plates of Chinese stir fry.

Morgan passed Spencer some food as he found a marathon of Columbo on TV, and the two of them ate together as they watched the old detective confront a woman who killed her brother about a light bulb on the front porch. It felt weird to watch something like this given their jobs, but Spencer had always enjoyed Peter Falk and the old episodes were quite delightful. After finishing dinner, Derek took his plate and put them in the sink, and when he returned Spencer laid his head down in Derek’s lap, laying on the couch and focused on the TV.

After a few minutes, Spencer felt Derek’s hand caressing his scalp, and he quite enjoyed the relaxing sensation. It felt as if he was having a massage, Derek easing a lot of the tension out of his body and running his fingers through his hair. He felt his curls untangle smoothly, and the tingling from Derek’s gentle touch sent a comfortable shiver throughout his body. He felt his eyes flutter closed as he listened to Peter Falk talk about shoes on grass or something, and Derek’s gentle fingers went from his hair to almost petting his cheek. This amount of affection wasn’t something Reid was used to, but he liked it. He liked the feeling of Derek beside him, as if he instinctively felt safe and comfortable.  He felt Derek’s hand slide lower, fingers tracing down the side of his neck, and a sudden and surprising wave of pleasure caught Reid off guard. He felt Derek play with the collar of his shirt, toying with the hem before his fingers found skin again and Reid couldn’t help the soft chuckle that emitted from his lungs.

“Morgan,” He grinned, eyes still closed as he enjoyed the feeling of Derek’s fingers tracing his collarbones and sternum. It was odd, definitely something he wasn’t used to, but it was enjoyable. “What are you doing?”

Derek chuckled, and Spencer could feel the deep vibrations of his vocal chords emitting through his entire body. “Feeling you up, pretty boy. Is it working?”

Spencer’s breath hitched as he heard those words. He found the blush he wore more often than not nowadays return to his face, and felt the effects of Derek’s boldness go straight to his groin. “Derek, I’m injured,” He protested weakly.

He could feel the back of Morgan’s fingers make their way down his side, stroking lovingly and Spencer knew his body was already responding to the loving touch. Once Morgan’s hand found its way to rest on Spencer’s waist, Derek moved the other to Reid’s head, petting his love gently. Derek’s voice was barely a whisper, hot and low in Spencer’s ears. “I know, baby. Why don’t you let me take care of you, huh?”

Spencer opened his eyes slowly and let Derek lift his own body up and more onto his lap, adjusting their positions until they were both laying on the couch with Morgan’s chest against his back.  He looked down and watched Morgan’s skillful hands unbutton his oxford, as if he was wearing it himself. His heartbeat quickened as he felt the heat from his stomach head south, feeling Derek slide his hand down his chest, his fingertips barely grazing his features and send shivers throughout his body. The intimacy and affection Derek showed him wasn’t something Spencer was used to at all, and it took every fiber of his being to not move away from his touch and to just relax and enjoy it. He found himself already half hard, and the strain against his slacks already uncomfortable. Derek’s fingers landed on his bare midriff and Spencer’s breath hitched as he rubbed circles into the sensitive area. He could feel his erection responding in kind, and Derek leaned in to kiss his neck and Spencer instinctively tilted his head to the side allowing more access.

“Derek,” he mewled underneath Morgan’s touch, feeling himself already getting desperate. He let Morgan do what he wished, nipping and sucking on his neck as his hands worked on undoing his pants. After the restraints were released, Spencer felt as if he only had a moments reprieve before Derek’s hand was cupping his manhood through his briefs, massaging slowly and forcing a moan to emit from Spencer’s mouth.

His brain was turning into putty, making Reid not able to think beyond the fact that Morgan was touching him, massaging his balls and making him feel so good. When he felt Derek’s hand slide under his waistband however, his mind was rapidly coming back to him. “D-Derek,” the stutter of embarrassment catching himself off guard and his cheeks lit up even more, “What are you doing exactly??”

Spencer could hear Derek chuckling in his ear, admittedly turning him on even more and making Spencer’s mind lapse once more, “I just wanna make my pretty boy feel good. You like it when I touch you, don’t you?”

Spencer could tell what Derek was trying to start up, and he didn’t know if he wanted to say no, “My leg still hurts, Morgan. I can’t do anything.”

He felt the heat from Derek’s breath against his ear, and suddenly something wet dragged its way across his lobe. He felt Derek’s tongue massage him slowly, sliding across the long crevices of his ear and something was strangely erotic about it, albeit gross. Spencer’s panting became heavier as he felt himself trying to squirm away, but Derek held him firmly in place. The way Derek could easily overpower him yet just as easy treat him so gently made Spencer feel as if he was going mad in the best of ways. He willed himself to relax as Morgan slid off his underwear and touched him, using the precum that dared to leak out already as lubricant to help him get a good grip on Reid’s member. He slowly began moving up and down the blood-filled organ and Spencer threw his head back against Derek’s shoulder.

“You don’t have to do anything, baby.” Derek whispered, his voice low and sultry and he gripped firmly on his cock but not too tight, jerking him off slowly like how he was sure Derek liked to do to himself. “Just lay back and relax. Just gonna touch you a little, make you cum all over and then clean you up good. Wanna pamper my pretty boy. You like when I make you feel special like this, huh?”

Spencer found himself whimpering and nodding frantically without thinking about it.

Derek released his grip on Spencer’s dick for just a second to help him out of his trousers, paying careful attention to where he knew the gunshot wound was as he slide them off his thighs and Spencer gave a quick kick with his good leg to get them the rest of the way off. He was only left in his button up and mismatched socks now, and cried out as he felt Derek grasp onto his erection once more. He was a lot faster now, pumping at a decent pace and gave special attention to the tip, letting his thumb slide over his slit every now and then and spreading the leaking pre-cum across the rest of his dick. His hips instinctively bucked forward, wanting to fuck into Derek’s fist but he found his leg not wanting to cooperate and send a stinging signal to his brain. He hissed out and Derek shushed him gently, trying to get him to relax.

“Just stay still, pretty boy. I’m gonna make sure you feel real good, okay?”

Derek’s voice always seemed to have the ability to calm him down and make him feel at ease. He found himself lowering his hips back against Derek’s and relaxed between his legs, and Derek got back to work. His hand moved slowly, his thumb tracing the prominent vein on top, bulging and blue and Spencer moaned once more, unraveling under Derek’s touch.

“So pretty, aren’t you, Spencer? God you’re so perfect, love knowing you get so hard for me. Love seeing you like this.”

At those words Spencer became incoherent, his eyes tearing up and the pleasure of Derek’s hands. His second hand now made its way to his balls, and he choked out a sob as Derek massaged them with his fingers, juggling his most sensitive areas in his hands. His legs trembled, feeling Derek pump his dick at a insane speed and his voice got loud, a cross between a moan and a high pitched squeal and he knew he wouldn’t last long with the way Derek was talking to him.

“Wanna see you cum for me baby, want you to know I did this to you, made you feel this good. Made you feel like you couldn’t help yourself.”

“Oh God,” Spencer’s voice was loud, “Derek I can’t- ah!”

He felt Derek’s movement halt suddenly, the hand on his shaft now tightly gripping the base while the other continued to massage his balls. Spencer’s hand flew to his mouth and he bit down on his index finger. He felt like he was about to burst at any moment, but couldn’t. Derek’s grip was almost painful on his manhood and he felt crazy as his sweet orgasm was denied.

“Yes you can, baby. Let me hear you say it.” Derek’s voice and dark and possessive, and Spencer felt the intensity. “Want you to be a good boy for me. Let me know how much you like me taking care of you.” Derek’s words were sinful, and Reid’s eyes watered up as he practically sobbed out a moan, “Wanna hear you say how much I know you love this.”

Spencer’s brain wasn’t even thinking any more, as his mind was on autopilot. All he could think was _Derek, Derek, Derek_ and he spoke before he had time to feel ashamed or embarrassed.

“Oh fuck, wanna be your good boy. Love how good you make me feel. Love how good you take care of me, Daddy-”

“Holy shit-”

Derek’s grip released its hold on Spencer’s cock and not seconds later was he cumming all over his shirt and stomach, stray semen seeming to get everywhere. Spencer’s release was insane, making him see white splotches in his eyes and he couldn’t believe he could have such an intense orgasm with Derek just touching him like that. He was vaguely aware of Derek’s vigorous movements behind him, feeling Derek’s fit pumping at an incredulous speed as he searched for his own orgasm and found it moments later, getting cum all over the both of them, feeling his ejaculation dampen the back of his shirt and right above his bum.

The both lay there for a moment, panting and out of breath, and when they finally regained their senses he heard Morgan give a mysterious chuckle and Spencer forced himself to turn his body so he could look at the profiler. He grinned.

“Daddy, huh?”

Reid’s face turned beet red. “Sh-shut up!”

Morgan’s laugh echoed throughout the room and Spencer could feel the embarrassment, not believing he actually said that. Derek just gave him a comforting pat on his thigh and stood up, facing his now dirty lover sprawled out on the couch.

“How about you let Daddy clean you up, huh?” He teased.

Spencer was about to protest when he felt Morgan help him up with ease. Derek let Spencer use him as a crutch as they made their way to the restroom, and once they got there he lifted Spencer to sit on top of the counter. Derek smiled as he leaned in to give his lover a kiss, slow and gentle, and all of Spencer’s worries and embarrassment seemed to evaporate. Once he pulled back, Spencer found himself staring into those brown eyes he found more beautiful every passing day.

“I really don’t mind you calling me that during sex, Spencer,” he spoke seriously, and Spencer appreciated the reassurance. “In fact, it’s kind of what made me lose my cool at the end.”

For some reason Spencer couldn’t speak, so he just dumbly nodded and tried to cool down his cheeks. Morgan grinned and gave a gentle spank to his bare thigh, making him yelp in surprise. Derek winked, “Now how about I use some of the stuff I brought to make my baby a nice warm bath. Let me clean you up nicely.”

And he did. Spencer watched as Derek opened the cabinet and pulled out a bath bomb and some oil before turning the water on in his tub and running a hot bath. He poured the oil into the water as it filled, and once it was done, threw in the bath bomb. He watched it explode in the water, a giving the water a pink hue as nylon petals appeared and began floating in the water. Then he helped Spencer out of his shirt and into the bath, making sure the bandages were tight on his leg before lowering him gently into the soapy water. He sat beside him, washing Spencer’s curly hair and massaging his scalp.

And Spencer couldn’t help feeling special.

When they laid down in bed that night, Spencer turned to face Derek and spoke seriously.

“When I get better, I’m riding you so hard.”

Derek’s laughter filled the room.

* * *

 

 

_"Romance is the glamour which turns the dust of everyday life into a golden haze."_

**— Elinor Glyn**

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know what you all think. This was just so I could write cute domestic fluff of these two where Derek takes care of Reid after he gets injured. Hope you enjoyed Xxx


End file.
